Flood-fill is a standard operation in media, and can be performed on a given image. A typical flood-fill algorithm takes three parameters: a start node also known as a seed node, a target value, and a replacement value. The algorithm looks for all nodes in the image which are connected to the start node by a path of the target value, and changes them to the replacement value. The most known use of the algorithm is to color an entire area of connected pixels with the same color used in numerous painting programs. In such cases, the target and replacement values represent specific colors. There are many published ways in which the flood-fill algorithm can be implemented.